User talk:TheCannon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Idea Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Fantastic Four Movie.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Lww (help forum | blog) Hi, could u please stop changing John Stewart to Hal Jordan and adding the green lantern films to my Justice League (2016 film) page, as those r my ideas for a JLA movie and if u want u could make ur own page about a JLA movie, thanks The Cannon!! TheUltimateAvenger 21:05, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Well 2 reasons, 1. because everybody always choses Hal Jordan because of last year's film and 2. because i really like the Justice League animated series where he is a founding member and if u want to count it than 3. because i never want anybody to say that its racist to have all white characters and the last 1 goes for anything i make a page about. thanks by the way TheUltimateAvenger 21:36, April 19, 2012 (UTC) By the way do u hv any ideas on what a sequel to the batman reboot could be called?? TheUltimateAvenger 22:25, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Ya i originaly though of year one but than thought of the sequels being year two and year three and didn't quite like it but still thinking of calling the 1st one year one and the 2nd one something like gotham knight or legends of the dark knight so thanks 4 ur help, ;D TheUltimateAvenger 23:00, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes, Fantastic Four: The Ultimate Enemy, Fantastic Four: War of the Worlds, Fantastic Four: Invasion, Fantastic Four: Darkness Rising, Fantastic Four: Return of Evil, Fantastic Four: Doomsday, Fantastic Four: The Coming of Galactus, Fantastic Four: Incursion of the Skrulls, Fantastic Four: The Kree Empire, Fantastic Four: Skrull/Kree War, Fantastic Four: The Invasion/Infiltration Begins and my personal favourite Fantastic Four: Reign of the Skrulls and can i suggest (and this is JUST a suggestion) that u should take galactus off the movie cause it might be a bit to much villains for 1 film with 2 alien races already in it and what villains do u hv in FFR and FFROTS-M??? Sure, can i also suggest that u go on wikipedia and look at all the FF's villains and think about how they would fit in the movie, thats what i always do when im stuck on a character, and also thanks 4 legend of the dark knight title thats what ill use 4 my 3rd film with a huge conclusion with Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins, also do u prefer Marvel or DC??? and do u watch stuff like Young Justice and Avengers: EMH!?? kl, i would say marvel too and spider-man (1994) is 1 of my favourites. I never really read older reprints as i just started reading marvel comics like avenging spider-man and avengers vs x-men but i still know a lot about marvel as im still big fan of films and tv as well as the comics ive read. Listen, just because you made your own story, dosen't mean you can replace it, now leave Fantastic 4: Reborn (2013 film) alone! Larry1996 02:19, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes, its a really good idea just like they tried to do with silver surfer after FF2 and also what villain would you choose, i tried to do a film that i called Namor: The Sub-Mariner and chose Atuma. also r u gonna connect it to any other films like the avengers ???? TheUltimateAvenger 10:43, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, i done the films last year and remembered them now and decided to add them cause i think it's a good film series. TheUltimateAvenger 22:56, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Who's that woman in the Wonder Woman poster? Larry1996 15:35, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey thank you for liking my Ultra Universe I will be doing a Hulk version soon Hey dude has my Ultra Universe inspired you to do a reboot of Marvel? Well if you have I'm happy but do you have to copy DC and name it Marvel the New 52??? Can't you just make your own name or something... Awesomekid120 (talk)8:57 PM, August 20th, 2012 (UTC) Ninja Marvel Oh okay I can understand oh and thanks for saying mine is better than yours but actually both of ours rock!! BTW Have you checked out my Ninja Marvel yet? Awesomekid120 (Talk) 9:48 PM, August 30th, 2012 (UTC) Young Avengers Hey thanks, means a lot. Well im working on the episode "Blackout" on paper now, but i got a lot of other things like my Gotham tv series im writing two episodes for that and then im doing an animated series called Thor: The Mystic World and above that im trying to write stories for a Justice League, Ka-Zar, The Incredible Hulk 2 movie and a Star Wars reboot, but ill try to add something this weekend. Thanks again glad that someone's interested - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 15:17, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks means a lot once again and by the way im editing the Hulk sequel now so you can check that out too in a couple of mins. ;) - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 15:50, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey if u want u can hv a look at the little bit i added to the "Blackout" episode of Young Avengers. I'll be writing the full episode story 2morrow ;) - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 18:19, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Cannon, i was hoping that you could hv a look at my The Incredible Hulk: The Deadliest Man Alive (2016 film) page and tell me if i could improve on anything. Thanks - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 16:55, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks 4 the advice on Hulk and i was gonna ask i it wouldn't be a problem. can u tell me which in ur opinion is the best episode of Young Avengers as i want to make more episodes like it - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 19:54, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Marvel- The New 52 and Fantastic I am reading more of your Marvel -The New 52 characters and I'm loving it keep up the good work oh and check out my "Fantastic" idea its a Comic Miniseries Awesomekid120 (talk) 11:32, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 Fantastic 2 I'm working on the sequel, after you have done Hulk (The New 52) do you want to help me with it? Oh and if you want you can do an Ultra: Avengers (Comic Series) page if you want, BTW looking forward to Hulk ( The New 52) Awesomekid120 (talk) 18:22, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 Fantastic 2 Great I'd love you to help me and I respect your desicion on Ultra: Avengers oh and if you need help with any idea just let me know :) Awesomekid120 (talk) 18:49, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 Hulk (The New 52) I saw it this morning and I love it and I can't wait to see the She-Hulk one but also I saw a couple times of you putting Sinestro in instead of The Leader oh and have you checked out my Ultra: Hulk one? Awesomekid120 (talk) 10:19, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 Fantastic 2 Maybe tomorrow oh and shall I credit you as the writer too? Awesomekid120 (talk) 10:45, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 Hulk (The New 52) & Ultra: Fantastic Four No problemo always happy to help oh and I'm working on an Ultra: Fantastic Four be sure to check it out...I just had an awesome idea! Maybe we can crossover your Marvel - The New 52 and my Ultra Universe and make it a big comic event? Awesomekid120 (talk) 11:18, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 Marvel Infinite & Ultra: Iron Man Is Marvel Infinite in The New 52 Universe or regular continuity other than that I can't wait to see it oh and I have done Ultra: Iron Man now oh and when shall we do the Crossover? Maybe in a week or two or earlier? Awesomekid120 (talk) 12:12, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 Marvel Infinite Sounds awesome! Glad I inspired you...Just to get things straight is it a Marvel Event or Universe? Awesomekid120 (talk) 12:27, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 Marvel Infinite Oh okay I get it now so after you have done the titles we'll do The Ultra Universe and Marvel Infinity Universe crossover? Awesomekid120 (talk) 13:10, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 Marvel Infinite/ Ultra Universe Crossover Coolio keep me updated on the Marvel Infinte titles because I want to read them :) Awesomekid120 (talk) 13:18, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 Insane! Thats insane! I just did Ultra: Thor (I started Ultra: Thor before I got this message) Awesomekid120 (talk) 13:35, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Awesomekid120 Thor Sorry for the late reply and I'll do something about Thor later and I don't know Thor that well either. So maybe you could help me Awesomekid120 (talk) 14:55, September 20, 2012 (UTC)Awesomekid120